


The first time Allura went to a haunted house

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, halloween fic, there is a lot of handholding and allura punches someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Keith and Lance take Allura to a haunted house for the first time in her life and things don’t go well.





	The first time Allura went to a haunted house

“What is this place?”, Allura asked as she looked up to the big house in front of her. It looked old and wooden planks had been put over broken windows.

The garden, where they were standing, was full of fake skeletons crawling on it. A skeleton with a messy grey wig and dirty clothes was sitting down on the steps that lead to the entrance of the house.

“It’s a haunted house.”, Keith explained.

“And what do we do here?”

“We get the hell scared out of us.”, Lance smiled.

“Why?”, Allura's eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

Lance took her hand, “Think of it as a test of courage. The first one to scream is a scaredy cat.”, Lance raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Keith, “I bet Keith will be the first to chicken out.”

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed.

Allura was wearing a pink beanie, big enough to hide her pointy ears, though she probably could walk around without it and people would just assume Allura had put fake ears as part of her Halloween costume.

“Let's go then.”

The three walked towards the entrance and just as Lance put a foot on the wooden steps, the skeleton fell over, causing Lance to jump and scream.

“Guess we know who is the scaredy cat.”, Keith crossed his arms over his chest, grinning.

\---

Their throats were starting to hurt from all their screaming and yelling.

Whenever something jumpscared them, they would cling onto each other. Lance tried to take a selfie in front of a coffin, only for a zombie to come out of it and grab him, trying to drag him inside of it.

They stood in a room full of mirrors and suddenly the lights went out. Laughs of little children started to play on the speakers and Lance refused to stay there, waiting for whatever was coming to get them.

They squeezed through a corridor where hands popped from holes on the wall and tried to claw at them.

Lance was holding Keith’s hand and Allura was holding Lance’s hand. Another coffin stood in their way and this time Lance was more careful, but this time the scare didn’t come from the coffin, but from a trapdoor on the floor.

The lights began to flicker and people in skeleton suits crawled from the door, jumped in front of the three and screamed in their faces.

Lance ran away, dragging Keith along with him.

He didn’t even realize he ran through the exit door, having reached the end and was now standing outside of the house.

He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

“Where’s Allura?”, Keith asked.

Lance’s eyes snapped open as he looked around and Allura was nowhere to be seen. 

“I-I was holding her hand, but I let go when those skeletons jumpscared us.”, Lance put his hands on his head and started to pace in circles, “Allura must be looking for us in there. Sh-She is all alone with all those creepy things. Oh god, Keith what if she gets hurt, there are so many sharp objects and it’s so dark and...”

“Lance!”, Keith cupped Lance's face, halting his nervous pacing, “This house has safety conditions to keep little children and people from getting hurt in any way. I checked.”, he tucked a brown lock of hair behind Lance’s ear, “Here’s what we gonna do. We talk with the people responsible for this place, tell him our girlfriend is still inside and asks for them to help us find her. Okay?”

Lance nodded, closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath, “Okay.”

Keith let go of his face and took hold of his hand as the two went to find an employee to help them.

\---

“Lance? Keith?”, Allura’s voice echoed as she walked through a completely dark room. She had her hands in front of her and walked carefully to avoid stumbling on something.

When she reached the center of the room, a red light coming from the ceiling flashed on her.

“Hello? Anyone?”

Her pointy ears twitched a little as they caught the sound of feets dragging on the floor. She looked over her shoulder and saw a hunched silhouette approaching her.

More sounds.

From all the corners of the room, bodies, limping and waddling, were coming closer to her, circling and surrounding her. They made deep ‘ooh’ noises.

 _‘Calm down, Allura.’_ , she thought to herself, _‘This is a test of bravery.’_

Allura got into a defensive stance, prepared to take action. One of the bodies came into the light and Allura saw his disfigured green face, an eyeball hanging from the eye socket. Their clothes were torn and with blood stains.

They tried to grab her shoulder, but Allura was quicker. She dodged to the side, and before the horrendous creature could do anything, she took hold of his arm and threw him over her head.

The others suddenly stopped and Allura heard a gasp.

The creature curled on the floor, moaning in pain, and didn’t try to strike back at her.

A hand grabbed her arm and Allura clenched her hand into a fist and she swinged. This one had grey skin, like a corpse, and a huge gash on their neck, dripping blood. They were taller than Allura, so she first elbowed them in the gut and when their face was at her level, she then punched them.

When Allura’s fist connected with their jaw, there was a loud noise that everyone in the room could hear. The creature fell down next to the other.

“Holy sh-”  
Allura turned to face the other creatures who were now backing away from her, hiding in the shadows.

“Allura!”  
“Allura!”

_Keith!_   
_Lance!_

The room light up, revealing an empty room of black walls, the only decoration being the spotlight on the ceiling that had shined the red light on Allura.

“What happened in here?”, Keith asked as he took a look at the two men who were laying on the floor. One rubbed his jaw, while the other winced as he touched his face.

“I think I chipped my tooth.”, one of them complained.

Keith and Lance helped them get up while the employee that had come with them to find their girlfriend approached the actors playing the monsters, who had moved the furthest away from Allura, frightened of her.

Turns out Allura was the scariest thing in that haunted house.

\---

The three walked down the street where little kids in their costumes ran around, knocking on doors asking for candy.

Once things calmed down, they explained to Allura that the ‘creatures’ were just people who worked in the haunted house and wore those gruesome disguises to scare people.

Luckily, the responsibles for the place understood their situation, as they told them this was Allura’s first time visiting a haunted house and she freaked out a little. Okay, maybe not a ‘little’, but things could have had a worse outcome.

And since there wasn’t any serious damage done and Allura sincerely apologized to everyone, everything was forgiven. 

“How about we cuddle up on the couch and watch some horror movies?”, Lance suggested, breaking the silence between them.

“Sounds good to me.”, Allura slipped her hand into Lance’s jacket pocket to hold his hand, and then slipped the other into Keith’s pocket, squeezing his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [if you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment]
> 
> was rushing to finish this before Halloween was over, so sorry if this is bad.


End file.
